


Osiris Revenge

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Warnings: This is a post-"Meridian" FIX-IT story.Spoilers: "Revelations" "Meridian", "Absolute Power", "The Curse", "Forever in a Day"Season: SixSummary: Osiris has a plan to draw out Daniel and retrieve Isis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Osiris Revenge

Osiris brooded in his chambers after the Asgard and Tauri had managed to slip through his fingers. The one called Carter had said that Daniel Jackson was dead. That couldn’t be. He was the one who knew where Isis was, where his Queen was.

Even in this body Osiris still thought of himself as ‘he’. Osiris liked the body he had taken on Earth. The woman was young and fit; also she had been loved by Jackson giving Osiris an advantage.

But if Jackson was dead…

No, the woman would lie to protect him. She must have lied but he needed a way to draw Jackson out.

"My Lord," his First Prime knelt before him, "I bring the information you required."

"What have you found?" Osiris demanded, "Is there anything I can use?"

"It was a well known fact that the host of Apophis’ Queen Ammonet was an Abydonian woman called Sha’re," his First Prime said.

"So?"

"She was also the wife of Daniel Jackson."

Osiris felt his host’s shock at this but he revelled in the knowledge.

"Where is she now?"

"I have been told she died almost three years ago. It is believed she was buried on her home planet."

Osiris frowned before a slow smile appeared on his face, "Head for Abydos," he ordered, "Bring the sarcophagus to the main chamber where I can make some adjustments."

His First Prime nodded and left while Osiris smiled even more. This would be perfect.

*********************************************

The golden sands of Abydos stretched out before him as he stood at the grave where his daughter’s body lay. Kasuf would come once a week to be with her even though he knew she couldn’t hear anything he said. Skaara would occasionally join him but very rarely and less so these days.

Today however, Kasuf felt the need to be able to grieve somewhere.

Daniel was dead.

Jack O’Neill had arrived yesterday evening with the news. His sadness was apparent to them all but refused to speak until both Kasuf and Skaara were present. As he told them Kasuf found he had to sit. Losing Daniel was dreadful. It had been quite some time since he had last visited but Kasuf couldn’t believe he’d never come again.

Even after Sha’re’s death, Daniel had involved himself in the life of Abydos. He and Skaara would spend time together as though no time had passed and nothing had happened. Daniel always had time for all the people who wished to see him submerging himself within the world he had been forced to leave. Now, Kasuf grieved for another of his children gone. He wasn’t sure if Daniel even realised that he thought of him as a son but now he would never be able to tell him and that hurt.

"I hope you are together now," he whispered to his daughters grave, "I hope you are finally together."

Noise startled him and Kasuf saw soldiers coming towards the grave.

He knew they weren’t Ra’s forces but they were still Goa’uld soldiers. He hid behind the sand dune waiting to see what they were doing. Horror filled him as they started to dig up his daughter’s body. He managed to keep silent wanting to scream and stop them somehow but he knew better.

After a while they pulled out the mummified body of his daughter and pain ripped through his heart. The things that had killed her were now desecrating her grave, could they not just leave her alone?

Kasuf turned hearing a noise beside him and saw the staff come towards him just before blackness consumed his world.

As the Jaffa left with Sha’re’s body Kasuf lay where he had hid the blood from the gash in his head mixing with the sand below him.

*********************************************

Osiris looked at the body before him and smiled.

"Place it within the sarcophagus and leave," he ordered.

The Jaffa obeyed without question placing the body they had retrieved within the golden box before them. Osiris took a dagger and slit the bandages along the front of the body releasing the smell of the corpse. With a slow malevolent smile Osiris activated the first cycle of the sarcophagus.

  

  
**The End**

[ [Continue to part 2](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/OsRev2.htm) ] 

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. This was conceived and written before I'd  
>  seen Season 6 so that's why Jonas isn't in it. Hope you enjoy.  
> 

* * *

>   
>  © March 2003  The  
>  characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film  
> Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared  
> in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are  
> the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp,  
>  Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
> Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights  
> and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the  
> story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
